


pretty boy (always gets the guy)

by thefrontbottoms



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: FTM Tyler, M/M, josh is a famous drummer, transboy!tyler, tyler is a nonfamous starbucks barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrontbottoms/pseuds/thefrontbottoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes Josh Dun's band. He likes Josh Dun. Josh Dun has never heard of Tyler Joseph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty boy (always gets the guy)

Calling Josh Dun hot is an understatement. Josh has kissable lips, a body that could make anyone sin, arms that you just reslly want touch, and a heart of gold. Josh plays drums and he's very well known, he pretty much broke the "ignored drummer" stereotype. Josh is very comfortable with himself and his success. Josh is tough and buff and kind. He's the human form of "every girl wants him, and every guy wants to be him." 

Tyler Joseph is nothing like Josh Dun. Tyler Joseph is very unheard of singer-songwriter from Ohio (a place that Josh Dun is from, a place that Josh Dun loves). Tyler plays at local spoken word nights, hoping someone in the audience will tell all their friends about him. Tyler wears floral robes, skirts, flower crowns, and nail polish. Tyler also wears a binder and worries about the way his chest looks more than he should, but he's okay. He loves himself anyway.

Tyler is a fan of Josh. He really likes Josh's band. He likes Josh's face, his body, his tattoos, his hair, his voice, his smile, and pretty much everything else. Josh has stated that he is pansexual. Which allows a chance for Tyler. Only, Josh doesn't know who Tyler is at all.

Ty is standing in his bedroom. His pink-painted bedroom that he could never love more than he already does. He's putting together a very nice outfit. His jeans are paired with a very cute button up shirt, it's blue with clouds. He has on his favorite pair of floral shoes. His fingernails are painted a very pretty pink color that his sister bought him a few weeks before. Tyler has winged eyeliner done to perfection and a very pretty flower crown resting on his head. Needless to say, he is seeing Josh Dun's band tonight and plans on meeting the drummer (he plans on flirting, a lot).

~

The concert was beautiful and Tyler's makeup is still pretty. Tyler likes the word pretty. He's now waiting outside with a ton of others, waiting for the band, when they are all informed that the band will not be coming out tonight. Tyler is very disappointed. So he goes home.

~

When Ty wakes up in the morning he puts on something cute, he always has to look cute (just in case), and heads to work. Work happens to be a small Starbucks in the middle of town. It's a good job. He's met a handful of celebrities and people hit on him (which never goes anywhere, but it's still nice). 

When he's about half way through his eight hour shift, a familiar face happens to walk through the doors. The face belongs to Josh Dun. Tyler Joseph is very happy. He quickly fixes any wrinkles in his clothes and smoothes down his hair.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you?" That line has basically become his mantra, and he can't believe he's saying it to Josh Dun.

Josh tells Tyler his order and smiles. He has a wonderful smile. Tyler almost forgets the order. 

Now is the time to flirt his little, pretty boy ass off. He's thankful that there are a lot more drinks to be made before Josh's and that nobody's behind him.

"Hey, you're like really cute, like you're very cute." Josh beat him to it. This was not part of Tyler's plan. "Sorry, if that's weird."

Tyler's heart is slamming against his rib cage and is probably going to ascend into the heavens. "Thank you, wow. Um, no it's not weird at all. I-I think you're really cute too." Tyler's face feels like Satan smacked him right in the face. He prays that the blush isn't that noticeable. 

Josh just grins and his face turns pink. Tyler is dead but he is living. "I'll only be in town for a few days, my bands playing a couple of shows here, but I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date?" 

Tyler is screaming. His heart is screaming. His brain is screaming. Yet his face is totally calm. "Yeah, that'd be amazing." He grabbed his pen and a little piece of paper, quickly scribbling his number to hand to Josh. 

Josh smiled a very pretty smile. He has the prettiest smile Tyler's ever seen. "I'll text you the date details." Josh smiles, taking his drink and exiting the store.

Tyler Joseph is going on a date with Josh Dun. He is very happy.

~

Tyler gets home from the date of his life and is very happy. He has kissed Josh Dun. He has plans to see Josh again, before he and his band leaves town. He has plans for skype dates with Josh Dun. He might finally get himself a boyfriend. He is very, extremely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt thanks to nickpetriccah on tumblr
> 
> hmu w/ prompts @ stopjoshler.tumblr.com


End file.
